


The Only Sane One... or, Two

by noconoconoco



Category: Total Drama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noconoconoco/pseuds/noconoconoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just crappy Total Drama Noco fanfic except this one is hopefully literate, unlike most I have come across :) enjoy... </p><p>Plus I don't own any of the characters so guess I should say that. Also do not own... well, anything but the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Total Drama Island. I said I got nothing from it, but... maybe that was a stretch of the truth.

What a stupid show. Why did I sign up if I wasn't enthusiastic in any way about it? One thing you have to remember is that I (as well as all the rest of the campers) was under the impression that the accomodations would be a bit less... well, there are so many words I could use. Rustic. Natural. Poor. Cliché. I was expecting to be winning the prize after staying at a five star resort. When I arrived at Camp Wawanakwa and was threatened by a green-haired punk, well, I was less than jazzed. Not to mention the fact that everyone there was dumber than I had been expecting. Only a few of us had the mindset that it was a competition, not some buddy-finding game. I guess that was what knocked me in the end. I only made one friend that mattered, and he left. And that may just be what this story revolves around."

That was what I, Noah, wrote last night. That was written less than twenty-four hours ago. Despite the short time between these writings, something is very different now, as I write this. Now, I'm going back to the island.

That sounded horribly, cheesily dramatic. I was trying. Did it give you a chill down your spine? Ha. Listen, honey, the quality of storytelling is probably going to go downhill from here.

 

Let me explain why I'm going back. Or, rather, why I am back, considering I'm sitting on a musty bunk under our sexist, sheltered, and, may I mention, homophobic friend Ezekiel at this instant. Chris (who I would adore to give a big middle finger to right now) decided to call us back for a spin-off. Total Drama Elimination, is what this one's called. From what I've gathered, this season takes place on Wawanakwa once more, and I'm guessing it's the same type of stupid camp-related reality TV show shit that the average kid my age must eat up. However, in theme with the Elimination added to the title, it will go by much quicker, which I'm assuming is because the network wouldn't give Chris many episodes. Two campers will be eliminated at every campfire ceremony, one from each team. Hell if I know what a team wins if they succeed at a challenge.

"Gaywad, finished reading your pretty little poetry, eh?" Ezekiel asked me. I casually glanced up from my book to see his shaggy hair and tobaggan.

I swear to God (not that I believe in one), I get sick of him more than anyone else I've met through this TV show. Also, I'm re-reading In Cold Blood. Not exactly pretty little poetry.

"Thanks for being interested, sweetheart. No, I'm not." 

With a huff, he's gone now. Thankfully. Another question I might as well answer is why I came back to this. According to what I wrote before I found out about TDE, I'm guessing that you're thinking I would hate to return. That is very true. However, let's just say I signed some papers, and I didn't realize those papers would be forcing me to return here.

"Noah!" 

I heard a whisper of my name through the hole-ridden screen they call a window here. I peeked out to see floppy brown hair and brightly colored teal eyes. A blush covered my darker-colored cheeks, and I sighed, shutting my eyes. Dammit. Cody. Why did Cody do this to me, of all people?

Cody and I had been put on opposing teams this season, which really seemed to be bothering him for some odd reason. Not that it wasn't bothering me too, but almost everything bothers me. Cody's pretty happy-go-lucky.

Cody and I have a difficult relationship. We became close friends at Playa del Losers, and, well, maybe some hugs and kisses (and possibly more...) were exchanged. However, once we were sent home, the boy never called me once. No emails, either, or letters. I would like to note that I gave him my phone number, email, and address. He gave me none of his own information. I didn't even get a friend request on any social media sites. I did try to find him on a few, but Cody has a fairly popular name, and lots of fanpages, of which I have approximately two. Not that I'm holding a grudge, though. I don't find pleasure in complete strangers that have never even met me claiming that they love me. I doubt that's how love works.

After so long of not even speaking, I was definitely surprised when he hugged me once I arrived at the dock this morning. And now, well, we're here, with Cody scratching at the cheap screen. I have a feeling it'll pop out fron the way he's leaning on it.

"Why are you here?" I asked him with a roll of my eyes, just as Ezekiel starting muttering about us. 

"Just come out. Please?" He looked almost apologetic as he said it, and I felt like I deserved an apology. Maybe that look was good enough for me. I was getting up when the loudspeakers outside of the cabins began to spew Chris's voice.

"Attention campers," he chuckled. "Glad to be back?" 

The question was answered by less than enthusiastic cheers, and my own sarcastic, "Oh yes, definitely, Chris."

"Good! Come on down to the ampitheater. We're going to have a challenge."

"Already?" Bridgette asked. She was in the cabin too, in Geoff's lap, of course. May I mention that I'm the only single guy on my team other than Ezekiel? Or does he even count?

With a sigh, I stood, put my book down, and headed out. Cody caught me at the door and grabbed my wrist. "Hey! Wait up, dude!" I looked over at him, and he seemed to deflate when he saw my less than excited eyes. "Don't you want to see me?"

Of course I wanted to see Cody. It kind of hurt inside when he asked me that, as embarrassing as it is to admit. But what also wasn't nice was that he abandoned me. The one time I let someone in, he left me feeling like a game. A plaything until he got to the real world again. I had already seen him hitting on Gwen again, as well as Lindsay and even Katie. So why should I matter when he can hit on as many girls as he wants? And the answer to that is because I'm the only one on this island that actually has feelings for him. Sad, isn't it? I accept that I'm his last resort, his only possible match for however long we're here. But I'm not going to actually indulge in giving him the chance of having me. So that's why I'm not letting Cody in again.

"No," I finally answered. He let go of my wrist, obviously surprised, and I hurried ahead of him. "Joke's on you this time," I muttered as I took a detour through the woods.

 

"Alright campers!" Chris laughed as he looked us over. All of us from the original season. Some were kissing, some were bickering, and as for me, I was ignoring Cody, who had the nerve to sit next to me. He's not even on my team! Quite a few of my teammates noticed that, and Duncan tried to move him, but Leshawna got him to leave Cody alone. I have to love Leshawna, but sometimes her maternal tendancies get on my last nerve... well, actually, only now have they bothered me. Infatuation has changed me for the worse.

"I know you just got here, but you already know the place, and you know everyone here. Which is what makes our first challenge all the more fun." Chris held up a pink-binded book, which I recognized as one of my least favorite pieces of literature. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. While some girls sounded excited, I hid my face in my hand. Two dumb teens committing suicide for the other, who they knew for about four days. How romantic.

Shakespeare is possibly one of the most overrated writers I have read. Sure, he contributed quite a bit to the English language. I can give the guy that. I also know that Romeo and Juliet was less of an intended love store and more of a joke about how young people move so quickly. I mean, really, Romeo's the most impulsive character I can think of. But still, beneath all of the late Northern Renaissance wording, it's just a bunch of dirty jokes, shallow plots, and big misunderstandings that are supposed to be comical.

While I couldn't believe how stupid these people were, Chris went on. "Each of you will choose a part. How many of you have already read this?" Really? Only myself, Gwen, Eva, and Trent? With a sigh, I even looked to Cody hopefully. He raised his hand a little when he saw me looking. I just rolled my eyes, shook my head, and covered my face again.

It was obvious who I would pick. The only sane character in the story, of course. Benvolio. While everyone else is killing and getting married and wanting other people to get married, he's just peaceful and sensible and, well, also really hot in the Zeffirelli movie adaptation, which is definitely the best one made. Although, it really doesn't take much. The version with Leonardo DiCaprio almost made me cry, it was so bad. Benvolio was also hideous in that one. Not that I base my Romeo and Juliet movies on Benvolio's looks or anything.

"Do any of you know who you want to be?" Chris asked. Tons of girls raised their hands, and I knew they were wanting Juliet. I raised my hand too, along with Trent. I was thankfully called on first.

"Benvolio? Please?" I said as some people watched me. I was tossed a blue hat with a 'B' on it. Well, this could easily be mistaken for Balthasar, but... whatever. I put it on after Trent got his hat for being Romeo. Cody looked a bit downed as Gwen got Juliet. I decided to help... Hey, it would get him off of me.

"Hey," I told him. "Be Romeo's understudy. I doubt we'll use every character, so some campers will be left over. You can vouch for that part. Trent gets hurt a lot, y'know. Maybe he'll break something before the show." I was assuming he wanted to be the one who kissed and eventually killed himself for Gwen. At least he'd be happy then. Maybe I can annoy everyone enough so that I'll go back to Playa del Losers first and leave the lovebirds.

"I- Okay," he sighed, looking even more unsure, which confused me. I just ignored it and watched as the rest of the campers got their parts. 

Leshawna got Nurse, DJ got Friar Laurence, Duncan got Tybalt, Izzy ended up as Mercutio, so on and so forth. It wasn't long until we were heading back to the cabins to read up on our parts. Well, the others were. I was going to get some much needed rest.

I was half asleep in my bunk when there was a tapping at the screen by the bed. I opened one eye, and sighed when I saw Cody there. He looked at the pink book in his hand before looking at me. "Save it," I said before he could speak. He giggled that uncomfortable little giggle of his before deflating again. I shut my eye again and sighed. As far as I knew, he was gone, and I was soon asleep.

 

I opened my eyes and I was in a comfortable bed. There were bags of potato chips strewn across the purple comforter, as well as video game controllers, books, and cases to DVDs. There was an arm around my shoulders, a paler one in contrast to my tan skin. I didn't have to look to see who it was. It was Cody, of course, and I cuddled closer to him, one hand flattened on his bare stomach.

"Good morning, Noah-it-all," Cody teased me, ruffling my hair, and I just smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "I can order you breakfast. I'll get someone to bring you a new book. Anything..." 

He continued to murmur promises into my ear, and at the time, I didn't know they were false. This was a flashback dream, the same as I had been having since we left Playa del Losers. They were cheesy, and I hated them. They reminded me of when I let my brain rest, and instead followed the idiot of a heart that I have.

 

When I really woke up, I sighed and looked at the screen. Cody was gone, as was everyone else, whom I guessed had left to eat. Without the brain-lacking chitchat around me, the sound of Geoff and Bridgette making out, or the annoying boy I adored pestering me, I just felt alone. I had grown used to feeling alone, honestly. Sure, fame had brought me attention, but the attention was hollow. It was just, "Oh, tell us about Heather!" or, "Is Justin really that hot?" or, "Did you kiss Cody's ear on accident?" I never met anyone actually caring to get to know me for any reason other than to say they knew me.

The life of the only sane person to grace this show with their presence is a lonely one.

"Psst! Noah!"

"Oh boy, my prince has come," I sighed before sitting up. "Cody, what do you want from me?"

Cody came into the cabin holding a bag of pretzels. He sat on the foot of my bed, and I hugged my knees to my chest. "What, did everyone else at camp already reject those?" I asked as I pointed to the bag he was handing to me. He sighed.

"Noah, I know I kinda ditched you. Sorry about that. But listen. You, me... We've got something." Cody sounded so serious that I wanted to laugh. At first, I had thought that I was the stupid one for actually thinking some quick teenage relationship would end up anywhere. But now, Cody was the one who was acting like the love interest of a chick flick protagonist. I hope that I'm not actually in a chick flick. I really do hope that wasn't in those papers...

"Listen to me!" Cody whined, snapping me back into reality and out of my snarky thoughts. "Noah, I-" he was leaning in, and I scooted back a little. 

"Cameras. There are cameras, Cody," I breathed. "We're on international TV." Really? That? That was the best excuse I could come up with? Well, in all honestly, Cody brought my mind to mush.

Cody looked at me, worried his lip between his teeth, then leaned in again. "I don't care." Then he kissed me. I gasped, but, well, why would I pull away from it?

And then it was just like it had been at the resort. I said goodbye to any sense and was led by hormonal teenage instinct, kissing with tongue and holding him over me. Jesus, and I thought I was a flower in a field of muddy idiots. Here I was, kissing a guy I was ninety-five percent sure would turn and forget about me. Cody may seem like the loyal type, but it had already been proven to me that he wasn't. Not that my heart cared. Didn't I say earlier that my heart was an absolute dumbass?

It took a while, but eventually, my cabin mates joined us. By that time, we were sitting on my bed and talking. There were no hints as to what we had been doing before the rest of the guys entered. Too bad I had kind of forgotten about those cameras.

"No, Superman? Definitely not," I snorted as Cody talked about superheroes he liked. My mind was quasi-present by that point. "He has such an unfair advantage over everyone else, don't you think? Where's the fun in a guy that has no flaws but Kryptonite?"

Cody hummed and looked like he was in a deep state of thought. I thought it was cute, but my bored expression admitted nothing. "So you like Spiderman, then? He's the opposite of a definite winner."

"Spiderman? Really? He's a pussy. He has to be my least favorite superhero because he's barely super." I shrugged. "Besides, Marvel isn't as much my thing as DC is."

"Can you boys pause your nerdfest? And Shrimpy, what makes you think you can invite Shrimpier into our cabin? He's on the opposing team." Oh Duncan, almost as much as an opposite of me as Justin. I stood and shrugged, looking to Cody.

"I was thinking about leaving anyway." I picked up my book and shrugged. "I would enjoy my Capote more with less loudmouthed barbarians." I stepped out, and Cody looked between the guys I shared my cabin with before following.

"Hey, so, was that a yeah, you're okay with me now?" Cody asked as he followed me to the beach. I had honestly not heard him, so it startled me a bit. I looked back quickly, and he stopped walking. Now he thought I was mad... Great.

"Consider it a yes, we're okay," I sighed, giving in. He smiled and relaxed, but I wasn't quite done with him. "But first, you have to explain to me what exactly happened between Playa del Losers and here." He sighed, and we sat on the dock.

"My parents are total homophobes, okay? I was away from them for so long on Total Drama that I decided I wouldn't be putting up the straight front anymore. That's when we had our thing." 

Our thing. That kind of hurt, but at the same time, I had nothing better to call what had been between us. I guess if I had to go by what one of my favorite books called such a relationship, I would say we were bosom friends, and honestly, that was a term I could live with. It was what I had called it in my mind, but would never say out loud.

"So when I got home, I remembered how bad it could get if they knew, and I tried to drop you. But, well... You see how that ended up." He laughed a little, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Cody, there are cameras around here," I said after a while, looking up to him. I had mentioned it before, and he had seemed not to care. How could he not care about it if his parents were as much of a threat as he had made them out to be? Cody simply nodded, and I looked down to my book again with his arm around me. I could sense that it was a bit of a sensitive topic. I didn't want to intrude, really. Besides, I was getting really into the book, despite having read it a couple times before.

"Whatcha reading?" Cody asked after a few minutes. I flipped the book so that he could see the cover, and he nodded. "Looks creepy."

"It's really good. It's nonfiction, too." I went on about the book, telling Cody all about it with the most excitement I could get. I was pleasantly surprised when he actually paid attention.

I sighed once I had finished explaining, and he nodded. "You'll have to lend it to me sometime," he said with a smile, showing off the little gap between his teeth. I smiled back at him, then shut my book and handed it to him, taking my argyle bookmark out as I did.

"Have it now," I shrugged. Then I stood. "I'm tired, Cody. Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the stuff they call food here bite," I sing-songed as I left him, ignoring his correction about how the food this season is better. There was a smile on my lips when I went back into the cabin. I was in a good mood now, thanks to my doofus.

"Goooooood morning campers!" 

This was not what I wanted to wake up to, not when I was having happy dreams like the ones I was having. I dreamt I was off of the show, and I had won. I had my own mansion with a library, a pool, a five-star chef... And then I got to wake up to Camp Wawanakwa, where I had only five books, the water was filled with leeches, and, well, Cody had said that the food was better, so maybe that's a category I can't complain in.

I made my way to breakfast, and smiled when I saw Cody. The smile slipped off when I remembered that opposing teams couldn't share tables. I got a plate of French toast that actually smelled good, and sat.


	2. Ch. 2: French Toast and Brief Pondering (Noah Hates You All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, basically just Noah's rambling thoughts, enjoy...

The French toast was actually good, surprisingly enough. Of course, I'm comparing it to the slop I was given last time I was here, which made cardboard sound like a mouthful of ambrosia. So, in reality, maybe this French toast wasn't as good as it was to me in that moment.

I can't tell whether writing that much about French toast is a sign of me being a prolific writer or a very aimless one.

So, yeah, the food was a surprise. However, I was distracted from the syrupy bread I was eating. It's obvious what was on my mind. It's what's still on my mind as I write this.

I'm such an idiot, for letting him in again. I'm such an idiot to even want to let him in. Love is for fools. Not that I'm in love... am I? No. I can't be. Love is knowing someone for years and knowing they're the one. Love is not the longing you feel for someone after they leave you, but sadly, that is what idiots my age make it out to be, because they think that all that will ever matter to their lives is what's happening in the moment. Can you tell that I hate my peers?

As I thought about all of this, the thoughts swarming my brain like flies on a rotting corpse (mm, that imagery...), Cody stared at me like I was a movie, lazily eating his food and giggling from time to time. I briefly wished I could be like him, and not overthink this all. But he's also one of them, one of those idiots that only cares about now, no matter how illogical the time may be. Too bad I was an idiot enough to fall for him, lose a few brain cells for him, wish for him to spend every moment with me...

I'm a hypocritical idiot. A phony, as Holden Caulfield would call me. I am what I hate now, thanks to stupid teenage infatuation. Didn't I say it was changing me for the worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. I just need some more inspiration. More writing in ch. 3 hopefully...

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more... Don't get too excited though. Sorry if I don't do a good enough Noah or Cody...


End file.
